


A Risk

by HisMissHarley13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: Prompt request - take my jacket, it’s cold outside





	A Risk

You had primped and preened all morning, wanting to be just perfect for when you saw him later. There was an autumn fundraiser organised for the paediatric wing of the hospital and Gemma Teller was hosting.

There was a cook out on the school campus, sideshow stalls in the classrooms, a live band in the hall, a proper little fair. You wanted to look good because if Gemma Teller was hosting, the Samcro boys were sure to be there. That included a certain mohawked Puerto-Rican with a dazzling smile who had been calling by the coffee shop on a more regular basis since he caught your eye.

You pinched at your cheeks to bring some colour into them and fluffed your hair just so one last time before you exited the bathroom, running your hands critically over your cute little tea dress.

You headed over to the food tent where Gemma was, as usual, taking charge and organising. Charming P.D. had a chilli bar, you waved hello at David Hale as you passed. The teachers were manning the other stalls with various cakes and baked goods, hot drinks and finally the bar. You bought a pastry and decided that you were going to enjoy yourself on your day off and chose a gin and tonic to sip as you wandered.

You met up with a few different people during the day, eventually falling in with the Sons as they let their hair down, taking turns to try and win you, Tara and Lyla stuffed toys from the sideshows. You started to feel a little more confident with the alcohol in your system and tried your luck on the coconut shy. First ball was a hit…a total fluke but you crowed and laughed, presenting Tig with the little pink kitty you had won, much to his delight.

You all made your way to the hall when the announcement came for the band to play, dancing along with the music.

As the night drew in, you bid the girls goodbye with hugs, kissing the boys on the cheek.

Juice spoke up as you turned to leave,

“(Y/N) hey,  **take my jacket, it’s cold outside**.”

You turned back with a coy smile and decided it was now or never, Tara nodding in emcouragement as she seemingly read your mind,

“Only if you come with it,” you countered, drawing oohs and sniggers from the group. Juice tripped forward a little, nudged in the back by Chibs.

“Well, yeah, I mean, you probably shouldn’t be walking home alone. I’ll take-erm, would you like me to walk you home?” Juice blushed furiously as he tried to play it cool and failed. You just found it more endearing as the nerves seemed to get the better of him. You took the lead to lessen the pressure he felt, slipping your hand in his as you looked up at him,

“I’d like that a lot,”

The instant acceptance from you seemed to bolster him, and Juice regained some of his usual swagger. He draped an arm around you as the wolf whistles and catcalls followed you out.

You gratefully accepted his jacket when you got outside, feeling the chill on your bare arms. As Juice wrapped the hoody around you, you rose onto tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. He was stunned. It took him a second but then he kissed you back.

You mentally patted yourself on the back for a risk well taken.

Juice left after breakfast the next morning, with a promise to pick you up from work later that day and take you out to dinner.

You relished in the warm feeling inside you, not sure how much was satisfaction and how much was the jacket you were currently wearing…


End file.
